Canción de la Casa
Canción de la Casa (House Hunting Song en inglés) es una canción que aparece en el episodio "¡Desalojo!" de la primera temporada. Es interpretada por Pendleton Ward y Olivia Olson (Alejandro y Claudia Urbán en Latinoamérica). Trata sobre el desalojo de Finn y Jake por parte de Marceline, lo cual los obliga a encontrar un nuevo hogar en la interperie. Mientras encuentran hogar cantan está canción. Letra en Latino América Finn y Jake Buscaron otra casa Fácil no será Para este chico y su perro campeón. Mira esta casita. Finn le mete su pie. No estuvo bien, Porque ahora cree que eres ladrón. Y descansando una nube vieron Y pensaron que podrían vivir ahí A menos que ya vivieran ahí Un nubarrón con su esposa de algodón ¡Es un panal, No metas tu pie ahí, ¡No! '' ''Trataste eso ya, Y sabes que no resultó muy bien. Una concha, entremos ya. Mira bien, estamos bien. ¡Un sapo sale, y de él un tigre! Míralo como hace su Magia Debieron quedarse allá Y pelear con esa vampiresa Aterrado Jake está, ''De las mordidas que ellas dan. Es comprensible, ''Porque ellas son insensibles. No les gusta tratar, ''Con los simples mortales. ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿Por qué eres así? Marceline: No lo soy Tengo mil años de edad Y olvidé lo que es ser mortal ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿Qué no ves que están sufriendo? Marceline: ''No los veo (pausa) ''Casi gano en este videojuego. Aquí van ellos, Caminando en la nieve Seguirán a su destino y algo se les ocurrirá. Letra en E.U.A So Finn and Jake Set out to find a new home. It's gonna be tough For a kid and a dog on their own. Here's a little house, Aw, Finn's stickin' his foot in. Well, that's a bad idea dude Cause now that bird thinks you're a jerk, Finn! And now they're chillin' on the side of a hill! And thinkin' livin' in a cloud'd be totally thrillin' Unless they find something inside Like a mean cloud man and his beautiful cloud bride. A beehive, oh nooooooooo! Don't put your foot in there, guy! Y'all tried that before, And you know it didn't turn out right! Big shell, go inside. Look around, it seems alright. Frog jumps out, and barfs a tiger! Throwin' down potions for food and fire! You know you should have stayed And fought that sexy vampire lady. But Jake was feeling terrified, He was super scared of her vampire bite. Which is understandable Cause vampires are really powerful.'' They're unreasonable And burnt out on dealing with mortals. Oh, Marceline, Why are you so mean? '''Marceline: I'm not mean, I'm a thousand years old, And I just lost track of my moral code. Oh Marceline, Can't you see these guys are in pain? Marceline: No I can't, I'm invested in this very cute video game. So there go our boys, walkin' on the icy ground. Headin' towards their destiny, I'm sure they'll figure something out. Letra en España Finn y Jake Buscan su nueva casa Empieza fatal Allí dentro vive un carcamal. Un mini hogar. Finn mete la pata dentro. El pajarito se lo toma fatal, Les echa y les llama cerdos. Tumbados viendo nubes pasar Vivir en una nube si que debe molar A no ser que haya alguien dentro Señor nube cabreado con su piba durmiendo. ¡Un panal ahí no!, No metas el pie por favor Ya lo probaste antes, Y la cosa no pudo salir peor. Gran concha pasan dentro. Buena pinta, ningún movimiento. ¡Sale una rana y vomita un trigrazo! Y se pone a hacer magia con fruta y chispaazoss Debisteis haberos quedado Y luchar contra la sexy vampira Pero Jake estaba asustado, ''Asustado de muerte por si le mordía. Y es comprensible, ''Ya que los vampiros son terribles. No son gente racional, ''Y no tienen paciencia como un mortal. ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿Por que eres así? Marceline: No me juzguéis Tengo mil años Y mi código moral se ha quedado anticuado ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿No ves como sufren Jake y Finn? Marceline: ''No puedo''(pausa) Estoy enganchada a este videojuego. Y allí van los dos, Dos amigos sobre suelo helado Buscando un hogar Cuatro muros y un tejaado. Curiosidades *En la versión para Latinoamérica se omite el "sexy". En lugar de esta palabra dice "vampiresa". Videos Adventure Time - House Hunting Song HD|Ingles Canción 'Finn y Jake buscan casa' en español - Desahuciados - Hora de Aventuras - Cartoon Network-0|Versión de España en:House Hunting Song Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de la 1ra Temporada